inreallifefandomcom-20200214-history
Brady Tutton
}} | family = Coleen Tutton Sean Tutton Ryan Tutton Casey Tutton Jack Tutton | twitter = @bradytutton | instagram = @brady | snapchat = kingtutb | facebook <----don't show, b/c it's not used anymore---> brady.tutton | gallery = yes}} Brady Patrick Tutton (born December 7, 2001) is an American singer-songwriter and actor. He gained fame after winning the reality music competition Boy Band to become a part of the five-piece group, In Real Life. He is the youngest member. Early Life Brady Tutton was born in Evanston, Illinois"In Real Life singer, 'Boy Band' winner Brady Tutton comes home to Milwaukee for Summerfest" JSONLINE. June 25, 2018. to Coleen Tutton (née Mcdonnell) and Sean Merrill Tutton. He moved to Shorewood, Wisconsin when he was four and grew up there. He attended Atwater Elemntary School, followed by Shorewood High school. He has three elder siblings: Ryan Tutton (born March 5, 1995), Casey Tutton (born May 5, 1997) and Jack Tutton (born August 2, 2000). Brady was born into a very talented family. His brother toured with the Broadway show Oliver when he was 8-years old, so Brady lived the touring life at ages 2 and 3. "Photo Flash: First Look at Brady Tutton, Heidi Kettenring and More in OLIVER! at Drury Lane Theatre". Broadway World. April 8, 2013. Career 2008-2016: Acting Brady Tutton began his career training for opera and acting following his parents and elder siblings, Ryan and Casey, to the stage. They have performed together in a production of The Sound of Music. His mother has been a very active influence on his career since childhood. Some of the videos are posted on her YouTube channel, showcasing a young Brady performing covers of songs like "Lady Antebellum / Run To You" and his solo performance of "It’s So Hard to Say Goodbye to Yesterday".Coleen Tutton | YouTube He started acting around the age of seven, beginning with music theatre. His mom heard about the role of "Tiny Tim" (A Christmas Carol) in downtown Chicago. For his audition, a woman chased him around the room and Brady stated that she was crazy. He was given the role."The Rocket BTS Interview with Brady Tutton". December 13, 2017. In 2012, Brady Tutton was cast a small role in the movie LOL, starring Miley Cyrus. This served as a launchpad for his career, as Brady soon found himself appearing on shows like Chicago Fire and Dr. Good in 2013. Around the same time, he also voice-acted the role of Little Jack in the episodes "Doc McStuffins Goes McMobile / Chip Off the Ol' Box" and "Out of the Box / Run Down Race Car" on the TV series, Doc McStuffins.Brady Tutton | The Famous People While these smaller roles established him as an actor, Brady Tutton landed his breakthrough role on the hit TV series, Fresh Off the Boat. He made his first appearance as Brock, a middle-schooler and frenemy of lead character, Eddie Huang, in the episode "Pilot" on February 22, 2015. He appeared on a total of seven episodes with “Family Business Trip” airing on September 22, 2015, being the last. In 2016, he had a major role in the movie Sleep, Awake, Forget, playing the younger self of one of the main characters. 2017-present: In Real Life Alongside his surging acting career, Brady Tutton has found even more success with his singing. Both of his parents supported this. His father realized his talent at a Milwaukee Children's Choir concert back in 2011. "That was when I stopped and was like, 'Whoa. Let's support this and see where it goes'," Sean Tutton said to Milwaukee Journal Sentinel."Shorewood's Brady Tutton shines on 'Boy Band' show". Milwaukee Journal Sentinel. August 21, 2017. In June 2017, Brady appeared as a contestant on the ABC‘s reality-singing competition Boy Band. He found out about the show online, thinking it was a scripted series. When he heard it was a reality show, he initially said no, but later flew out.Brady Tutton | Famous Birthdays On August 24, 2017, Brady alongside Drew, Chance, Sergio, and Michael emerged as the winners of the competition and received a recording contract with Hollywood Records. The five formed the band In Real Life and in September 2017 released the music video of their debut single, "Eyes Closed". In 2018, Brady starred the leading role in the movie, The Rocket. He found out about the movie, applying on a website Actor's Access. His mom read the script, and fell in love with it. He auditioned, and got an email, being on hold. For the film, he had to work out a lot. In one particular scene of the movie, he had to chase after the gator on the camera, doing it for an hour and a half. Music Style and Influences He has made it a point to differentiate himself from his siblings by getting into R&B and hip-hop. He studied classical music since he was 12-years old, and can sing in Italian, German, and French.Boy Band Cast: Brady Tutton He has cited Frank Ocean to be his inspiration, mentioning the artist in multiple interviews.Mastrogiannis, Nicole (October 5, 2017). "INTERVIEW: In Real Life on Becoming America's New Boy Band & More". iHeartRadio. Personal Life As a child, Brady suffered from stuttering and tried to avoid talking at school. Singing was the only time he wouldn't stutter, so it became his favorite thing to do. Meet Brady Tutton | Boy Band. June 30, 2017. Relationships |-|Charlotte Courts= :Main article: Charlotte Courts From December 2017 to January 2018, the speculation of Brady Tutton and Charlotte Courts dating surfaced. Brady confirmed in an Instagram live, January 2018, that he “kind of” had a girlfriend. There was some controversy over the relationship, however, due to homophobic and racist posts Charlotte liked, as well as use of racial slurs. Neither have confirmed they ever dated. Filmography Film Television Quotes * "And that's range."Boy Band * "Why do you speak in meme?" * Person: "You look just like Ryan!" Brady: "Ryan looks like me." * "I want to throw a party but I only know like 6 people."Brady Tutton (@bradytutton). Twitter. March 23, 2018. * Chance "Are you a virgin?"Brady Tutton (@bradytutton). Twitter. June 13, 2018. * "im going to name my first two kids august and riley whether they're boys or girls."Brady Tutton (@bradytutton). Twitter. January 8, 2019. Trivia ★ His height is 5'11. ★ He can do backflips, which is shown when performing "Tonight Belongs to You" live. ★ He has a fear of crossing the street. ★ His perfect date is a walk on the beach."Justine Magazine: Get to Know the "Boy Band" Top 8 Finalists! They Talk Dates, Food & More!". August 23, 2017. ★ Oreos are his midnight snack. ★ He doesn't like people who take their shoes off on airplanes. ★ He hates people who smoke, which is a turn-off for him. ★ His favorite color is salmon, black, white and grey. ★ His favorite song from Ariana Grande's album Thank U, Next is "Break Up with Your Girlfriend, I'm Bored".Brady Tutton (@bradytutton). Twitter. February 8, 2019. ★ He has seen every Harry Potter movie roughly sixteen times, and his favorite is either the third (Prisoner of Azkaban) or fourth (Goblet of Fire) film. ★ He is in the Ravenclaw house, according to the Pottermore quiz, but once mentioned on an Instagram livestream that every quiz he took he was in Slytherin.Brady Tutton (@bradytutton)]. Twitter. January 29, 2018.Brady Tutton (@brady). Instagram. August 12, 2017. ★ His favorite food is seafood. ★ His favorite meal is lunch. ★ His favorite cereal is cocoa puffs. ★ He hates the taste of popcorn, stating it tastes like cardboard with a lot of fat."EXCLUSIVE: IN REAL LIFE's FEARS & FOOD 411!!". September 4, 2017. ★ He suggested that the fandom name be the 'Realists' instead of the 'Lifelines'. However, the poll on his Twitter page ended in the latter by 54%. He later agreed that 'Realists' wasn't the best name.In Real Life (@inreallife). Twitter. August 25, 2017. ★ He has won at multiple choir competitions throughout the state. ★ He loves to cook and his specialty is a family recipe-pasta dish with mushroom sauce. ★ He thinks that if animals could talk, pigeons would be the rudest.Brady Tutton (@brady). Instagram. July 16, 2018. ★ His favorite song is "White Ferrari" by Frank Ocean. ★ His favorite pair of shoes that he owns are Heelys. ★ His older sister, Casey, has a recurring role on the television show, Chicago Med. "Shorewood Family Juggles School with Hollywood Roles" PATCH.com. January 8, 2012. Gallery :Main article: Brady Tutton/Gallery Brady Tutton - August 24 2017.jpeg|2017 AF737684-D939-4B31-AADA-8132BA003D6A.jpeg|2018 Brady Tutton - June 22 2019.jpeg|2019 References Category:People Category:Actors Category:Boy Band contestants Category:In Real Life Category:Musicians Category:Singers Category:Songwriters